


No More

by cleste09



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleste09/pseuds/cleste09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you see the person you had been so close to drifting away and having a new mate, how would you feel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one as I just had the sudden inspiration. Hope you like it.

_It was them again._

The exchanged glances, one from behind a pair of tinted sunglasses, the other just showing off his bright blue eyes, slightly damp from the laughing they had just done. The smitten look on the blue-eyed man brought the wave of jealousy up to his chest.

_It could have been us._

He had no idea what had happened to cause them to drift apart. It was a bliss, knowing that he was the closest _friend_ for a few years. It was perfect, being able to joke around, laugh together and even share some drinks after a tough race.

_But no, it all ended, because of him._

Somewhere along the line, he just drifted away. He tried to cling on but to no avail. The soft smiles, the subtle touches, the cheeky jokes, they were all gone. Those lonely nights they had spent together, chatting, drinking and ended up fumbling around, tangled limbs and soft kisses. The morning after where they were joking about how bad their hangovers were and the slight blushes they had when they tried commenting on how well the night had been. They were all long gone.

All he could see now is another man replacing the place that was his. The place that he had once replaced _him_ when he left the circus.

Now, with _him_ back in the circus, _they_ are closer than ever, closer than he could ever hoped for.

_They were teammates now._

“Hey Jense,” a voice snapped him out of his daydream as he looked towards the person who was speaking.

“Hey Dan,” he greeted the Aussie, shaking hands as they eased into easy conversation, with Daniel joking about the great mustache he was sporting.

“Just thought of trying it out,” he said with a smile, subconsciously stroking the moustache with his right hand. 

Truth was, it was _him_ who had told Jenson that he thought he looked good with a nice moustache.

As they walked out of the covered area, Jense looked up at the sky. Maybe one day, he’ll not be the replacement friend.

Maybe one day, he’ll mean so much more to someone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long while since I've had some inspiration and will to write. Not much but I hope to get back more in future. I hope you guys enjoyed this.


End file.
